


加油啊鹿小葵！（下）

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 眼泪像海水拍打在岸礁上被击碎成浪花一样掉下来了。





	加油啊鹿小葵！（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎  
篮球部经理x队长 高二x高三  
本文出现的性行为皆 不安全 不健康 不卫生，请勿模仿  
安全性行为请正确使用避孕套

第二天金珉奎出门前扭着头对着镜子照了很久，肩膀上的牙印果然遮不住，是不管说什么谎话都瞒不过去，任谁一看都懂。  
  
翻箱倒柜找了半天才从角落里找到两个不知道过期没的创可贴，用别扭的姿势折腾着才贴上遮了个勉强，胶布皱巴巴地扯不平，手差点扭到。  
  
因为贴创可贴晚了五分钟出门，赶到车站的时候刚好看见公车开走，坐了不熟悉的下一班车，司机不认识，车上坐着的人换了一批，连属性好像都有改变，到了换乘站车序自然也是后移位，没在车上看到全圆佑。  
  
学校门口卖玉米的老奶奶面前的锅里还有一根玉米，奶奶笑眯眯地招呼他，“快来，奶奶特意留给你的。”  
  
付了钱说了声谢谢，但是玉米其实有些煮老了，没那么甜汁水也没那么多。  
  
他很不擅长一心多用，一边走路一边思考还要一边吃玉米，虽然想的事也没那么复杂，走路的速度吃东西的速度还是不知不觉变得很慢，走到场馆前的垃圾桶边时刚好咽下最后一口，塑料袋裹着玉米芯掉进了幽深的洞里。  
  
教练说，“珉奎，今天你就不用上场了。”  
  
他这时候还不觉得愤怒，只是问为什么。  
  
教练说了些什么，关于战略关于计划的金珉奎都听不懂，只听懂了教练说，“小组赛已经出线了，这场比赛输了也没关系。”  
  
输了怎么会没关系，金珉奎忍不住冲撞出口，“我不想输。”  
  
“等暑假过去有些正选升高三就退部了，趁这个机会多让替补上场锻炼吧。”  
  
“可我不会退出的，锻炼可以找练习赛。”他仍然僵持着，“我不想输。”他又强调了一遍。  
  
“我记得你高一就是正选了吧，坐过冷板凳吗？”教练摇了摇头，“你要知道这里有些高一的新生过完这个夏天会成为正选，也有些高三的替补直到高中结束也没真正参加过比赛。”  
  
金珉奎听得懂教练的言下之意，是说他缺乏对替补的同理心，满脑子只有赢。  
  
他不想再争执，转身往场外走，教练也没拦他，在快出门的时候遇到了全圆佑，全圆佑还在玩手机，大概还是消消乐，金珉奎想干脆闷头溜走，被扯住了手，“眼镜。”金珉奎反应过来又想抱怨，昨天干嘛不自己拿走。  
  
金珉奎低头在背包里找眼镜，全圆佑一眼就看见他肩膀上贴成十字的皱巴巴的创可贴，“痛吗？”  
  
“废话。”找到了，被金珉奎气冲冲地交到全圆佑手里。  
  
全圆佑就把眼镜拿在手上，也不戴着，只问，“今天不上场吗？”  
  
金珉奎更觉得气恼，有些话不能在教练面前说出口这时候像机关枪噼里啪啦说个不停，“不让我上场，跟我明天就不在一样，我明明又没交退部申请书。”  
  
他自己觉得自己占了理，全圆佑只觉得他在闹小孩脾气，“你总会因为毕业而离开的。”  
  
这句话简直要列为金珉奎最讨厌听到的一句话，让他的委屈多过愤怒，一个个的都在讲离开离开离开，所有人除了他都是理智的大人。此刻全圆佑在他眼里也变成了不能理解他的对立面，也就不想解释自己一直有着不敢宣之于口的关于离开的恐惧。  
  
他闷声闷气地开口，“我要回家了。”  
  
全圆佑收了手机回应他，“那我也一起走。”  
  
回程的班车空荡荡的，两个人坐在最后面，颠簸又吵闹，金珉奎看着窗外假装若无其事地开口，“你早上为什么没等我？”  
  
“以为你先走了。”  
  
这个话题就此终结，金珉奎没说出来在吃玉米的一路上他都在想，如果在惯常的时间没见到全圆佑的话，自己一定会等下去。  
  
但大人就会权衡，如果有可能等不到，就还是不要等。  
  
“好热啊。”金珉奎伸手摸了一下玻璃窗，好像都能听到鸡蛋在煎锅里滋滋滋的声音，行人在太阳底下来来去去，去见某些人，或者离开某些人。  
  
“我困了。”金珉奎闭上了眼睛，这是他们约定俗成的暗语，他说，去你家吧。  
  
金珉奎靠在全圆佑身上，想离开太阳远一点，但太阳挂在天上，总是无处可避，讨厌的东西那么多，从来都不是不想见就可以不见。  
  
公车在摇摇晃晃，像海上的船，正驶向看不见终点的彼岸。  
  
下车的时候金珉奎习惯性地抬了一下头，刚好直视到挂在天上的大橘子，晃得整个视野都变成了橘色的红色的交错的光影，低头眨了几下眼睛才吞回去了被刺激出的生理眼泪，他听见全圆佑问，“你想要橘子汽水还是什么？”  
  
条件反射地回答，“不要橘子。”  
  
全圆佑拿回来一瓶水蜜桃和一瓶苹果再要他选，他说不要酸的，全圆佑把水蜜桃那一瓶递给他，里面插着绑了结的粉色吸管，苹果那瓶是绿色的。  
  
金珉奎沉默地喝着汽水一路上都没说话，浅粉色的水平线在飞速下降，到汽水只剩瓶底最后一点的时候怎么也喝不到，再用力也只有吸管和空气发出的窸窸窣窣的声音，他有些不耐，直接对着嘴喝，液体顺着瓶壁缓缓下滑，最终也只有一两滴真正到了嘴里。  
  
汽水一点一点顺着喉部的起伏下咽，全圆佑喝得斯文，瓶子里还有大概一半的量，金珉奎看着眼馋，想起苹果味的酸，几乎能听到气泡轻声在破裂，他不自觉舔了舔嘴唇，跟着吞了一口口水，觉得比刚才更口干。  
  
金珉奎忍耐了五分二十八秒，五分二十八秒之后，门被关上了。  
  
他转身将全圆佑压在门上，发出好响一声咚，金珉奎低头找全圆佑进行唾液交换的行为就像是猛兽荒唐的讨好，只有一味的施压，想学着全圆佑平日里的样子，却终究不得其法，这使得他更焦躁起来。  
  
忍耐该得到回报，但他此刻还没能得到自己奖赏。  
  
湿热的舌头在另一个人的口腔里旅行，从横冲直撞的强硬转为无能为力的软弱，他仍在执着的等待着另一个人的回应，祈求着慈悲的怜悯。  
  
他又听见全圆佑从胸腔里发出的沉沉一声叹息，“今天怎么这么等不及。”  
  
他想叫全圆佑不要再用这么无可奈何的语气，好像他总是在做错所有事，话还没等来得及说出，就被逼着吞回肚子里。  
  
金珉奎的唇是饱满的，丰润的，它此刻被一味吮咬，在唇缘晕开一片微红，像朵完全盛开的花，被采撷时才达到艳丽的顶点，全圆佑的吻只有蛮横与掠夺，同纯情从来没有半分关系，舌尖擦过齿间，激起一阵颤栗的酥麻。  
  
手指反复揉弄着柔软的耳廓，全圆佑用了力，施予足够牵引起快感的疼痛，金珉奎连绵地哼个不停，被勾起不知餍足的渴望，毕竟在性爱中，从来就不是越温柔越好。  
  
现实感的远去叫金珉奎几乎分不清他耳朵里听到的到底是自己的心跳，还是全圆佑的心跳，咚咚咚咚地跳得太快，金珉奎不自觉捂住了心口，告诉它，你可别现在跑出来。  
  
喉结被咬住了，金珉奎迷迷糊糊在想，别在这咬出印子啊，可他说不出制止的话，脖子试图向后仰去，样子不像是要躲开，更像是自己摆了个合适的姿势让狩猎者进食。  
  
“要做吗？”全圆佑含含糊糊开口，说话的时候嘴唇不停掠过被咬住那一小块边上的肌肤，被敏锐地感知到嘴唇的湿润与柔软。  
  
“要。”声音沙沙的，像蚂蚁在心上爬。  
  
衣物是飞羽从空中四散而落彼此堆叠在一起，金珉奎先一步陷落进床里，仍拽着全圆佑的手腕不肯松开，似乎要持续彼此之间的接触才能维系心绪的安定，全圆佑任他拉扯着，要他多些耐心，金珉奎却没了耐性，只说，“今天什么都不要。”  
  
全圆佑停下了翻找安全套的动作，“那会很辛苦。”他看着金珉奎想要确认这是认真还是气话，他又确认了一遍，“会像第一次那么痛。”  
  
金珉奎嗯了一声，他现在脑袋空空，想不起来会有多辛苦。  
  
就算此刻金珉奎甚至是带着催促地等待自己被进入，也没有半点雌伏于人下的畏怯，他似乎永远拥有着鲜活与生机，藏进了他的骨血里。  
  
全圆佑望着他，除却他眼里因为欲望而导致的失神，在他脸上竟然找不到半点淫秽的气息，就算此刻他不着寸缕，性器官也立着，金珉奎仍显出一种天真的纯情，他是未食禁果的亚当，坦荡地展露着自己美好的肉体，而在故事的最终，他被蛇引诱着，将自己的每一寸肌肤都奉献为性爱的工具。  
  
细碎的吻如同翩跹的蝴蝶落在肌肤上，有隐约的酥麻像过电稍纵即逝，成为钓饵让人掉入陷阱，金珉奎像深海里的傻鱼从来没遇到世间的险恶，对一点点甜蜜上了瘾。  
  
金珉奎嘟嘟囔囔说着好热呀，你是不是没开空调，觉得浑身的皮肤都像是火在烧，他又觉得自己傻，明明有感受到空调风在吹。  
  
他的性器还没有直接的刺激就已经因为间接的快感而渗出体液，弄得龟头整个湿答答又黏糊糊的正戳着全圆佑的小腹，搅出了一片粘腻的湿濡。  
  
全圆佑只随意地套弄了它几下，敏感的前端就又颤颤巍巍地吐出些水来，全圆佑笑着逗他，“今天怎么这么急？”  
  
“快一点。”金珉奎闭着眼睛勾住全圆佑的后颈，非要挨在他耳朵边上才肯开口，“不行就我来啊。”  
  
又在虚张声势。  
  
他的身体很热，热到血液都要烧起来，烧到只剩又焦又灼的渴望，像是发梦在呓语祈求此刻下一场大雨，他可以溶成一汪水，和这场雨融为一体。  
  
后穴因为缺少润滑而略显干涩，三只手指的进出还有些勉强，金珉奎却又在想要更多，大概是接近极限的边缘感，反而更让人想放肆到无法克制。  
  
被渴切被需要这时候更像是开启心里恶意的锁匙，全圆佑表面神情看不出变化，只除了更急切地在金珉奎身上进行掠夺，留下一个个更深更重的瘢痕，形状近似艳丽的花瓣，一片片散落。  
  
两个人都出了一身薄薄的汗，肢体交缠间肌肤紧贴，更添黏腻感，贴在一起就几乎再也分不开，金珉奎无处纾解，又开始搂着全圆佑胡乱地亲吻，像小孩一般，吧唧吧唧亲个不停。  
  
全圆佑同他分开，说出的话又全是坏心思，“既然是你主动，今天就让你在上面。”说完他抽出自己的手，翻身躺到一旁，他拍了一下金珉奎，示意由他自己主动。  
  
金珉奎满脸还写着迷茫，迟滞地反应后才笨拙地爬到全圆佑身上，他摆好了姿势往下沉，阴茎却滑腻腻的只从股间划过，他又抬起腰尝试了几次，都没能找准位置，他有些发急，近在咫尺又错手而过就像一拳打空，无力感让人憋屈地想吐血，这使得他一下委屈起来，别别扭扭地说自己不行。  
  
明明是自己气势汹汹地亲吻别人，要求做爱，到头来又迷迷糊糊，只贪心地等待享受。  
  
他的青涩他的莽撞已经让全圆佑得到心理上的快乐，就到了满足肉体欲望的时刻，他扶着金珉奎的腰控制他落下的位置，腰还在打着颤，金珉奎仍在尽力控制。  
  
阴茎破开后穴的疼痛就像钝刀子在拉扯，金珉奎尽力放松着自己，仍是在疼痛的刺激下有些萎靡，他在模糊间想，果然好疼呀。  
  
被进入也疼，被填满也疼，静止不动也疼，看着全圆佑的脸也疼。  
  
全圆佑却不许他停息，他难得的强硬，逼着说金珉奎是自己想要，就要好好做到底。  
  
金珉奎试探着起伏，因为太习惯彼此的身体，疼痛还没消失，快感就已经迫不及待地来临，在性爱中金珉奎总容易完全被快感主宰，金珉奎胡乱动作，也误打误撞地得到愉悦，在舒适里精神出走像是飞上了云端。  
  
潮红涌上面庞，有说不出的情色，全圆佑的性欲被挑起，没了逗弄金珉奎的余裕，自然不甘愿自己躺着像个人体按摩棒。  
  
金珉奎措手不及之下又被他压在身上，勉强睁开眼，仓促之间也看不太清，只迷迷糊糊眨着眼，眼神里写着困惑，全圆佑安慰性地吻着他的眼睫，“很快就好。“  
  
每次都说很快就好，每次都像一次漫长的刑期，他被牢牢压在身下，双腿被强硬地分开，只能无力地承受着凶狠而深入地撞击，有了几乎要被捅穿的错觉。  
  
全圆佑被怠慢了太久已经累积了太多的不满足，他每一次的进入都用狠了力，恨不得把自己的囊袋也插进金珉奎的身体里。  
  
性爱从温吞转为激烈让人变得无所适从，金珉奎成了一艘在暴风雨中飘摇的小舟，岌岌可危，竟把降临这场灾难的全圆佑当作了唯一的救世主。  
  
他抱着全圆佑断断续续地喊，却也不知道是要停，还是要赶紧结束。  
  
全圆佑控制着两个人一起射了出来，他在最后一刻拔了出来射在了金珉奎的小腹上，两个人的精液混在一起，竟也分不清谁是谁的东西，金珉奎彻底地没了力气。  
  
苦闷要借由性爱发泄，夏天的热烈短暂到昙花一现，所有东西都过熟到接近腐烂，极致的情感背后从来都是虚无。  
  
全圆佑撕开了金珉奎肩上的创口贴，因为出汗边上已经有点翘起来，看着像是粘不牢了，可是撕掉的时候拉扯着皮肤，还是带起了一阵疼痛，比想象中贴得还紧。  
  
金珉奎看着全圆佑肩上的疤痕问，“会一样留疤吗？”  
  
“不会的，印子很快就会消。”  
  
全圆佑去浴室简单冲洗了一下，出来的时候金珉奎还躺着一动没动，看着天花板像是在愣神，全圆佑扯了被扔在一旁的薄毯盖在他身上，金珉奎本能地拒绝了一下，“弄脏了。”  
  
“本来也要洗了，别着凉。”全圆佑顺手又给他在脖子下点了个枕头。  
  
金珉奎看了一眼墙上的钟，说，我饿了。  
  
“我去煮面。”  
  
金珉奎就看着他的背影发呆。  
  
厨房里煮面的水声咕噜咕噜，浴室里淋浴的水声哗啦哗啦，水池洗菜的声音淅淅沥沥，外面下起了雨，落在地上噼里啪啦。  
  
素面下了锅止住了沸腾，浴室的水声停了，冰箱门开了又关上，冰糕的冷气紧贴着脖子，贴着后背的身体隔着一层衣物仍能感受到水汽，金珉奎咬着冰糕说话声含含糊糊，“怎么又下雨了。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
金珉奎又闭上了眼，他比全圆佑高一些，枕在肩上的时候能完全松懈自己整个人都在往下沉，在脑子里转了很多话，原本以为不在意的，开口又还是关于篮球部的事。  
  
“你的退部申请书交了吧。”  
  
“嗯。”往锅里撒了点盐。  
  
“那你应该挺开心的，没那么多操心事了。”  
  
“本来也是你让我陪你的。”小青菜下了锅。  
  
金珉奎沉默了一会，“也是，所以你才加社团嘛。”  
  
鸡蛋被打碎外壳下了锅，金珉奎把剩下的冰糕棍扔进了垃圾桶里，唰拉一声，像个正中篮筐的三分。  
  
两个人都没再说话。  
  
金珉奎还想去冰柜里拿冰糕吃，被全圆佑喊住了，叫他去拿碗筷，面起锅了，连厨房都懒得出，两个人就一人一碗面条面对着站着吃完了，金珉奎问，“要不要打电动。”  
  
全圆佑说着好啊，去找出眼镜戴上了，倒比平时更认真。  
  
金珉奎一直在输，输到气得一扔手柄说不完了，全圆佑又把他哄回来，放水让他连赢了好几局，雨一直没停，用过的碗筷就放在水池里，没有人去理会。  
  
晚饭是点的外卖，金珉奎想吃的葱丝炸鸡，全圆佑有点嫌弃，却也没持反对意见，金珉奎吃得满手油腻，看见全圆佑嘴角的碎屑还要去帮他擦，结果反而弄得更邋遢。  
  
夜里两个人还是睡在一起，没做多余的事，倒像是回到两人衍生出肉体关系之前的时光，赖在一起玩一整天，晚上一起睡觉，一觉睡到天明。  
  
当晚金珉奎做了一个梦，梦到他自己变成了人鱼，爱上了岸上的普通人，为了能和他在一起而和乌苏拉做了交易，心甘情愿地用声音换来双腿，鱼尾一点点变成人类的腿，被分开的疼痛既清晰又深刻，痛得不像是梦而是现实，像是被人用刀子刺进心脏里又划开，可是声音已经拿来做交易，痛却一声也喊不出，只出了一身的汗。  
  
他想起来，第一次真的好辛苦。  
  
被海水沾湿了的海沙细细碎碎地沾满了身体，全圆佑缓慢而坚定地进入他的身体，被撕裂的疼痛无处纾解，金珉奎不敢喊出声，只徒劳地抓了一团沙，攥得太紧，几乎要把沙砾压进自己的掌心里，两个人身上都是汗，到处都是粘腻。  
  
金珉奎咬住了全圆佑的肩，舌尖是汗的咸味，他紧紧闭上了眼，因为太用力而导致睫毛一直在轻颤，全圆佑抚着他绷紧了的脊背，忍着被狠咬的疼痛，更深入地向里进了一分。  
  
肩上的齿痕渗出了血，嘴里尝到了铁锈的味道。  
  
全圆佑射得太多，星星点点的浊白散落着，落在身上，也落在沙上，海水永不停歇的流动着，一阵一阵带来海腥气，夜里会涨潮，只要一个浪卷过来就可以卷走汗水，精液和一切关于这场性爱的痕迹，可此刻什么都还在，萦绕在周身的精液味道还在漫散，金珉奎能闻到的，也只剩下发腥的，浓重的麝香味。  
  
金珉奎几乎不会呼吸，好半天才吐出一口气，全圆佑拨开了他贴在前额汗湿的刘海，吻着他还在颤动的眼睫，“好了，结束了。”  
  
夏天就此变成了盐的味道。  
  
大赛剩下的比赛金珉奎每场都没缺席，他们队也最终得了总冠军，篮球部换了个经理，金珉奎还是队长。  
  
金珉奎说了坚决不去参加全圆佑的毕业典礼，还是偷偷来了，坐在最后一排的角落里，缩成一团。  
  
前一天篮球部已经高三的学长办了一场欢送会，高三的人基本都在笑，高二的人哭得最惨，好几个人哇啦哇啦的完全不在乎形象，大概是最后一次还在学长的庇佑下可以作为一个小孩放肆地暴露情感，以后就该成为别人的依靠，再也不能哭。  
  
唯独金珉奎没哭，甚至没有太多的感触，在一堆红了眼眶的人中间显得分外冷漠，倒是和全圆佑差不多。  
  
全圆佑作为毕生生代表上台发言，他穿了正装，戴着眼镜，看起来有些陌生又有些遥远，金珉奎专注地看，看他的每个动作每个细节。  
  
明明前一日对离别还没有半点体会，而此刻只是看着全圆佑整理了一下稿子，习惯性地扶了一下眼镜，伤感就像是反应迟钝所以姗姗来迟，却又铺天盖地，汹涌而至。  
  
人不是生来就知道什么叫失去什么叫伤心，总是要在某个突如其来的时刻才觉得酸又觉得痛，比吃了一大口柠檬加苦瓜更要难吃更觉得苦，觉得比全圆佑本人更讨厌。  
  
全圆佑后来讲了什么金珉奎全没听清，只沉浸在自己的情绪里，心脏一直隐隐作痛，又觉得呼吸困难，他听见全圆佑在演讲台上作结尾，“学弟学妹们，未来加油。”  
  
金珉奎坐在角落里却看得很清楚，全圆佑带了一点笑，看起来又温柔又和善，骗得所有人都好喜欢他，特别特别喜欢他。  
  
他想起来了，全圆佑昨天最后一次射在他体内的时候说的，他那时候迷迷糊糊以为没听清的话，原来也有好好的被记在心里。  
  
全圆佑说，“以后一个人也要加油啊，小奎。”  
  
眼泪像海水拍打在岸礁上被击碎成浪花一样掉下来了。  



End file.
